Y todo comenzó con una Solicitud de Amistad
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: En el trigésimo click al botón "Inicio" Korra se encontró con una solicitud de amistad. Pero no una cualqueria. Era del mismísimo Tahno Wolfbat. Pero...¿Por qué el chico guapo de la escuela, con cientos de "likes" en sus fotos, y una media sonrisa arrogante y sexy que mostraba en la mayoría de sus fotos le mandaría una solicitud de amistad a ella? (AU, One-Shot)


Disclaimer: **The Legend of Korra** es propiedad de Nickelodeon.

* * *

Era un hermoso día de verano, donde el sol hacía su mejor gala, los pájaros cantaban, la gente parecía estar de un buen humor ¡El día perfecto para salir a dar un paseo! A menos que... Tuvieras Facebook.

La joven Korra se encontraba en su cama con la laptop en sus piernas. Dando una y otra vez click en el botón "Inicio", esperando encontrarse con alguna nueva actualización interesante.

Pero… Nada pasaba. Hasta que en su trigésimo click se topó con una nueva solicitud de amistad. De inmediatamente, muerta de la curiosidad revisó de quién era.

Sus ojos no lo podían creer "_Tahno Wolfbat_", un amigo en común. Korra revisó quién era ese amigo y apareció el Facebook de Meelo ¡Ese chiquillo...! ¿Por qué carajos tenía agregadas a personas que ni siquiera conocía? Y más importante aún ¿Por qué Tahno, el chico sexy de la escuela, con miles de seguidores en su Facebook, cientos de "likes" en sus fotos, y una media sonrisa arrogante y sexy, que mostraba en la mayoría, si no es que en todas sus fotos -así es, Korra había revisado una que otra vez su perfil, sin embargo jamás pensó si quiera en mandarle una solicitud- tenía como amigo a un niño como Meelo? Tal vez los rumores de que el muchacho era gay son ciertos. Tal vez el chico sexy es un pedófilo ¡Dios mío! Pobre Meelo... Korra dejó de divagar por un momento y se hizo una pregunta aún más importante, que la anterior pregunta importante: ¿Por qué Tahno le mandó una solicitud a ella?

Sin más rodeos, le dio click al botón "confirmar".

5 segundos después el famoso sonido del chat se hizo presente. Sin duda alguna era un mensaje de Tahno.

_-Oye, ¿Qué dejó de tarea Tenzin?_

Y eso era todo, ni siquiera el típico "Hola, ¿Cómo estás?" Fingido que la gente normal solía escribir cuando pedía la tarea. ¡Era impresionante la falta de tacto del chico! Por obvias razones, Korra se sintió decepcionada _"Así que sólo me querías para esto."_

_-Leer las páginas 14, 15, 16 y 17 del libro, y hacer un resumen de una cuartilla-_ Le contestó sin más. Adoptando el tono cortante con el que el muchacho le había escrito.

_-Gracias-_ Le contestó después de un minuto ¡Vaya por lo menos le agradeció! Eso era más de lo que Korra esperaba. Y en un intento desesperado por seguir la conversación, decidió mandarle otro mensaje.

_-No hay de qué-_ Sólo fueron 4 palabras. Y la muchacha se arrepintió un segundo después de haber presionado la tecla Enter. _"¡Rayos! Espero no haber sonado muy desesperada."_

Los minutos pasaron, y ni una señal del chat con Tahno. Decidió abrir la ventana y se encontró con un hermoso "Vista a las..." Burlándose de ella. _"¡Joder! Me ignoró por completo. Ese niñato maleducado..."_ Sin más decidió cerrar su laptop e ir a la cocina, tal vez con un par de galletas Oreo se le pasara el mal humor y la humillación que sentía en estos momentos.

Al llegar a su habitación, y con una galleta en la mano, abrió su laptop. Al entrar a la ventana donde tenía abierto su Facebook, vio una notificación _"Espero que no sea una invitación para jugar Candy Crush de Ikki, o una de Bolin para Dragon City"_ Pensó con cansancio ¡Ese par se la pasaba insistiendo en que jugaran con ellos sus respectivos juegos!, aunque sus amigos les habían dejado claro que no tenían ni el más mínimo interés en jugar.

Pero lo que se encontró fue un _"A Tahno Wolfbat le gusta tu foto de perfil"_ Se quedó inmóvil frente a la computadora. Y sólo el sonido de otra notificación hizo que parpadeara: _"Tahno Wolfbat ha comentado tu foto de perfil"_ Y sin pensarlo 2 veces, entró a ver su foto de perfil, donde salía ella con una sonrisa sacando la lengua a la cámara.

"Bonita lengua." Ese era su gran comentario. Korra no supo cómo tomárselo. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella, acaso? Ese presumido... ¡Como si las fotos de él fueran tan originales!

Pero el sonido de otra notificación la sacó de sus pensamientos: _"Mako Fire y Tahno Wolfbat comentaron tu foto de perfil."_

"Te ves muy tierna, Korra." ¿Tierna? ¿Había leído bien? Mako no era el tipo de chico que comentaba cumplidos, por lo menos no con ella. Todo era tan sospechoso. Seguro era uno de esos retos de Facebook ¡Sí, seguro era eso! Y ese par de chicos habían decidido jugar y así, hacerle una mala broma a la joven Korra._ "Game over, chicos. Los atrapé"_ pensó Korra con orgullo, decidiendo no seguirles el juego. Pero en eso, otra notificación se hizo presente, esta vez de un comentario de Tahno:

"Yo diría sexy." ¿Era en serio? ¡Dios! Este jueguito apenas comenzaba y ya estaba exasperada.

Sin permitirse a sí misma recibir otra notificación de Mako, Tahno, o cualquier otro chico que estuviera metido en ese juego, decidió mandarle un mensaje a su "querido" amigo Mako.

_-Hey, Mako. Ya los descubrí. Dejen el juego. Y en verdad agradecería que ya no comentaran más y se fueran a molestar a otra persona._

La cara de Mako fue confusión pura ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a esa mujer? Eso se ganaba por tratar de ser amable y comentar algo, que creyó lindo, a su molesta amiga. _"Mujeres.. Qué se le va a hacer..."_ Pensó resignado.

Korra estaba esperando una respuesta de su amigo, pero en cambio se abrió una ventana de chat que no esperaba.

_-Hey, chica ruda. En recompensa por haberme pasado la tarea, te concederé el grandioso honor de salir conmigo esta noche ¿Qué te parece?-_

Korra no contestó. Se quedó atónita. Este jueguito de cuarta se estaba saliendo de control.

Buscó de inmediatamente entre sus contactos los nombres de Asami Sato y Jinora Bunny, esperanzada de que saliera el bendito círculo verde al lado de sus nombres, pero efectivamente estaban desconectadas. _"¡Genial! Esas 2 se la pasan todo el santo día en Facebook, y cuando las necesito para contarles lo que está pasando, y pedirles un consejo, se les ocurre desconectarse. Este debe ser tu día de suerte, Korra."_ Pensó con ironía

_-Yo creo que no-_ Le escribió. Arisca. Con la única intención de terminar el juego ahora.

Tahno se quedó sorprendido leyendo una y otra vez la respuesta de la chica. ¿Quién en su sano juicio rechazaría una invitación del chico más sexy? ¡Eso sí que no! Tahno no se iba a rendir tan fácil.

_-¡Ups! No acepto un No como respuesta, linda. Paso a tu casa a las siete._

Y sin darle tiempo de responder, se desconectó.

En eso, un mensaje de Mako llegó:

_-No te comportes como una loca, Korra. No sé de qué carajos estás hablando. No pensé que te fueras a poner histérica por un simple comentario. Pero no fuera Tahno, ¿cierto? Seguro que a su comentario hasta le diste "Me gusta"-_ le respondió, después de un rato a su amiga, algo ofendido, Y quizá hasta un poco celoso. Olvidando por completo que Korra había escrito en plural, dando a entender que se refería a él y a Tahno.

Korra asimiló poco a poco lo que acababa de pasar ¿Entonces no existía tal juego? ¿De verdad iba a tener una cita con Tahno? No pudo evitar sentirse emocionada. Y así se la pasó toda la tarde arreglándose para su futura cita. Dejando de lado a Mako y todo lo referente con Facebook.

A las siete en punto el timbre de su casa sonó. Y Korra se apresuró para ser ella quien abriera. Después de decirle a sus padres que saldría, (obviamente su papá no se mostraba muy contento y le advirtió que si no llegaba antes de las 2 se quedaría sin comer, sin salir, sin computadora, y un sin fin de cosas más durante toda su existencia.) Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un endemoniadamente atractivo Tahno. Vestía una chaqueta negra de cuero, pantalones del mismo color, Converse grises, sonrisa de medio lado sumamente sexy, y una rosa color azul.

-Te ves muy sensual, Korra.- Dijo con su tono de voz más encantador mientras se acercaba a la chica, y le ponía la rosa sobre su oreja.

-Gracias, tú tampoco te ves tan mal, niño bonito.- Contestó burlona, disfrazando su nerviosismo, y rogando porque no se percatara del pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.- Y dime... ¿Cómo supiste dónde vivo?- Pregunto una curiosa Korra.

-Hmp, ese niño... Meelo me dio tu dirección.- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Restándole importancia al asunto.

Ese pequeño irresponsable, descuidado, si seguía así, en un futuro le traería muchos problemas. ¡Oh, Pero la iba a escuchar! Sin duda no se salvaría de un sermón de la chica sobre los riesgos de internet, y de dar datos ajenos a completos desconocidos.

-Bien, ahora te llevaré a comer fideos, después pasaremos a mi departamento a ver una estúpida película aburrida, a la que ni siquiera prestaremos atención, y, si tienes suerte, mañana te traeré de vuelta a casa.- Dijo, con tono seductor, sacando a Korra de sus pensamientos.

-¿¡Qué!?- Korra, al darse cuenta de las intenciones nada inocentes del chico, no pudo evitar ponerse completamente roja.

-Vamos, yo sé, que tú sabes, que los dos nos deseamos, preciosa.- Hablo suavemente con los labios muy cerca de la oreja de Korra, para después darle un mordisco.

Korra dejó salir un gemido, excitando al muchacho. Y así, se saltaron la parte de los fideos, y se fueron directamente al departamento.

Y pensar que al aceptar la solicitud de amistad, jamás le cruzó por su mente, ni en sus sueños más locos -bueno, quizá en sus sueños locos sí- que ahora estaría en camino al departamento de Tahno Wolfbat, para que tuvieran un encuentro, que... Digamos no dejaría dormir a los vecinos durante gran parte de la noche.

_"¡Vaya, el Facebook puede hacer maravillas!"_ Y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.


End file.
